For FY07, we have been trying to use multi-dimensional NMR technique to study the dynamics of nuclesomes. The goal is to label the histones with 2H,13C, and 15N and to observe their signals. So far, we have been able to reconstitute the nucleosome and specifically label some of the histons. Singals from the labled atoms have been observed. Next we will try to assign these signals. In addition, in collaboration with Dr. Carl Wu's group, we have studied a molecular chaperone of histone, which particpates the exchange process of histone exchange. We have determined the structure of this chaperone in complexed with the histones.